DN: Por y Para Fans
by in cavillator
Summary: Misa hueca? Light mega malvado? L indefenso? Presentación de como suelen ser los personajes de Death Note según algunos los fans, parodia, OoC, crack, descargo de responsabilidad, pasen, sean bienvenidos! Modelo n 2: L Lawliet .
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Me reporto, me conocen como in cavillator en el bajo mundo, ne es broma. Solo me presento con mi primer fanfiction.

Inspirado en el fanfic "**MARY SUE :EL ATAQUE:" de ** quien se burla de el comportamiento que los fans le dan a algunos personajes y de paso a los oc que introducen en el cannon, me pareció genial y quise hacer algo parecido.

Bueno el objetivo de este fic es reconocer y parodiar las personalidades que los fans suelen darle a los protagonistas de Death Note, ya que hoy en día es común encontrarse en los fics muchos aspectos y cualidades OoC otorgados por los y las fans de este anime. Asi que es con el inocente fin de reírse con algunos clichés que tiene el fandom.

Advertencias: algunas personas pueden considerar bashing a los personajes, OoC parodiado, crack, LSD, sin sentido, etc.

Disclaimer: Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Escribo sin fines lucrativos.

Modelo N° I: Amane Misa descerebrada.

Hola mi nombre es Amane Misa soy una modelo y cantante, rubia, bajita pero eso no es importante, lo sustancial aquí es que soy una tonta completa, absolutamente tonta , no tengo ni media neurona y no conozco ni la mitad del alfabeto.

Soy ua niñita consentida con pechos de plástico, soy detestable y reviento tímpanos con mi chillona voz, así que no es posible para i ser una ídolo con millones de fans.

El amor de mi vida es Light Yagami y como no amarlo, ¿acaso no lo han visto? Imposible no hacerlo! Haría lo que fuera por él! Inclusive seducir a Higuchi ( puaaaj!) Para sacar información, pero olviden eso, con mi capacidad intelectual no podría idear algo así!, es mas no sé qué quiere decir " capacidad intelectual"

Olvidémonos el hecho de que me las ingenie para encontrar a Kira antes que L y saber que era light no no no yo no podría hacer eso! ni siquiera se sumar! Oh

Soy una guarra que intenta interponerse entre el amor de mi vida (Light te amo!) y el ojeroso azucarado( maldito pervertido!) ya que ellos llevan tiempo revolcándose por culpa de esa apestosa cadena y como creo que la lluvia cae cuando las nubes están tristes no me doy cuenta!

Hablo en tercera persona, por eso soy objeto de burla y desprecio, me detestan por ser la pareja oficial de light en el anime (ya querrían tener esa suerte!) y no ese ojeroso con cara de rana, pero no se dejen engañar secretamente estoy enamorada de él simplemente no me puedo resistir a sus enormes ojos de panda ni a su enmarañado cabello grasoso! Así que cuando no estoy gritando "LIGHT TANGAMOS UNA CITAA! " Me encuentro a solas con L para "untar las fresas de chocolate".

Soy una obsesiva inmadura por eso sigo a mi dios Kira, dejando de lado que vengó a mis padres (*snif) solo estoy con él por ser un completo bombón, no tengo valor propio y ya debería dejar de hablar, no es posible que conozca tantas palabras.

Adiós! Abrazos y besos!

NA: bueno esta fue mi primer intento de parodia, intente retratar el comportamiento y trato que algunos fans ( y las fans Yaoi) le dan a Misa, aunque no puedo estar en desacuerdo con ellos en algunos aspectos, es decir, me agrada Misa, es graciosa y le da humor a la serie, pero decepciona que a pesar de ser el personaje femenino principal solo sea una herramienta llevada por la sumisión, no importa, está claro que haría cualquier cosa por su amado Light.

Ps: antes de arrojar tomates y nombrar a mi familia declaro: no tengo NADA en contra del yaoi, es más, me gusta.

Bueno hasta la próxima! Gracias por entrar y leer! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

¡hola hola! In cavillator al habla! Cielos, me alegra saber que mi intento de parodia fue bien recibida, jeje de verdad chicos muchas gracias! Un saludo y agradecimiento para:

**Ignis:** es cierto O_O nunca había notado es rasgo en común entre Zim y Misa jeje creo que ambos son adorables, me encantan, muchas gracias por comentar me alegra que te haya gustado, un abrazo!

**xilema95**: hola! Es cierto, Death note tiene personajes encantadores a su forma, sombríos, oscuros, pero nunca huecos. En lo personal no me gusta como algunos fans moldean a los protas y los convierten en personas totalmente diferentes para cuadrar en su trama, pero es normal, en el fandom se puede fantasear, jjejeje creo que también me gusta la idea de la química entre "y" y "y". Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, un saludo! Y un abrazo!.

** GomitaSalvatore: **gracias por el comentario! Me agrada la idea de Misa y L en un ambiente un poco maduro, seria tierno, aunque la verdad nunca he escrito nada de esa categoría, aun soy una novata en el asunto, me gustaría intentarlo alguna vez, muchas gracias por leer! Un saludo!

**PaotCraft: **estoy de acuerdo contigo, Misa puede ser subestimada muchas veces, no creo que ella sea una tonta como la muestran siempre, es algo despistada pero nunca una idiota, la verdad desde el inicio se mi hizo una chica astuta al mandar la grabación del segundo Kira sin ser descubierta y el plan que hizo para descubrir que Light era el primer Kira fue bastante interesante. Me alegro que te haya gustado, un abrazo para ti!

E igualmente un saludo para Yami Yue07 gracias por seguir la historia y agregarla a favoritos! Me alegra que te haya gustado ^^

Bueno ahora sin más, otro modelo de oOc muy conocido en el fandom (creo que este me puede llegar a dar unos cuantos problemas con los fans ^^U)

Advertencias: algunas personas pueden considerar bashing a los personajes, OoC parodiado, crack, LSD, sin sentido, etc.

Disclaimer: Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Escribo sin fines lucrativos.

**Modelo N° 2 : L indefenso**.

Hola mi nombre es L Lawliet mejor conocido Ryuuzaki, Ryuu-chan para los amigos o L-chan para las fans, Tengo ojos grandes y tiernos, mi piel es descrita tan blanca como la nieve o una hermosa porcelana, mi cabello tan oscuro como las alas de un cuervo y tan suave como sus plumas, en definitiva, soy hermoso, incluso mi belleza tiende a ser confundida con la de una mujer. Olviden mi aspecto en el anime, ¿cómo yo, el chico más kawaii de death note, podría parecer un desadaptado y desgarbado freak? ¡Imposible! ¡Soy adorable!

Adivinen que, mi popularidad no está basada en mi inteligencia ygenialidad, si no en mis costumbres excéntricas y extrañamente encantadoras, me encantan los dulces, ¿acaso no se nota? Puedo estar comiendo sin parar y portarme como un niño en el proceso, o simplemente un retardado, también me muerdo el dedo pulgar, acto que me hace ver tremendamente "violable" y yo creía que me ayudaba a concentrarme.

Soy conocido como el uke perfecto, me sonrojo con facilidad, me pongo nervioso con cualquier contacto físico y tiendo a llorar ya que me entero que mi amor platónico (cierto asesino en masas y algo megalómano) siempre me odiara por todo este asunto de ser L, que cruel es la vida (sniff*).

Soy realmente delgado y vulnerable, cuando mi adorado asesino me acosa no puedo defenderme, y termino cediendo ante él, ¿Qué? ¿Se tragaron toda esa escena donde yo le devolvía el golpe a Yagami-kun? Por favor, ¿cómo un ser tan delicado como yo podría hacer eso?

También siento debilidad por cierta rubiecita, que puedo decir, me encantan las mujeres menos inteligentes que yo, en especial porque a escondidas nos vemos para aplacar nuestro odio con unas cuantas fresas y piruletas. ¿Sorprendidos?, Si, también me gustan las chicas, de hecho, me gusta todo el mundo, en ciertas ocasiones consigo información de maneras "poco ortodoxas"

Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora, volveré al cuartel, ya han pasado 15 minutos desde mi último pastel de fresa.

¡Adiós!

NA: Jeje eso es todo por ahora, de acuerdo, creo que debo destacar que este es uno de los oOc que más me molesta, es decir no veo nada de malo que algunas fans vean a L como un tipo "lindo y tierno" después de todo cada quien es libre de percibir a un personaje como quiera, pero por favor, ciertamente en ocasiones la gente tiende a exagerar, me he encontrado fics donde L es un ser sumiso y débil que esta doblegado a la voluntad de Kira y no, no me pueden gustar ese tipo de ideas, pienso en L como un ser complicado y orgulloso, creo que una relación con él no iría más allá de un inexpresivo "creo que existe una probabilidad del 10% de que sienta algo por ti".

Cabe destacar que no tengo nada en contra del LxL, es más, era una de mis parejas favoritas, hasta que me di cuenta que en la mayoría de los fics trataban de convertir a estos dos en personajes sacados de un dark yaoi con un seme malvado y dominante y un uke sumiso, afeminado y llorón(creo que no hace falta nombrar que papel le corresponde a quien). Y en cuanto al Lxmisa jejee ¿Qué puedo decir? Son adorables XD.

Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos, es un gusto para mi hacerlos reír un rato (aunque sea con humor barato).

Hasta la proxima, gracias por entrar y leer! ^^


End file.
